


Meteor

by NemesisGray



Series: Maelstrom [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Maelstrom [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Meteor

Jellal didn’t understand, why did the sound of Lucy Heartfilia laughing make his heart ache?

He didn’t know who she was. 

Maybe it was because she was tortured by Angel all in the name of bringing him back from the dead?

Guilt? Was that why? Pure and simple guilt?

And if it was guilt, then why did he crave to be the one to make her laugh.

Why was Cobra grinning at him like an idiot as they rode the transport to prison?

“You are an idiot.” Cobra hissed at him.

Jellal blinked at the Poison Dragon Slayer.

“Some chick dyes her hair and you don’t recognize her. I know you got your memory back of what all you did as Segrain.” Cobra’s smile twisted. 

Jellal shuddered. 

Cobra laughed meanly but sat back and closed his eyes.

But something Cobra said struck a chord in Jellal. Some chick dyes her hair.

Wait….

Lucy Roberts was a beautiful secretary that worked for the Rune Knights. A secretary that Segrain had fired.

Lucy Roberts was Lucy Heartfilia.

Jellal groaned and banged his head against the side of the transport wagon. He was a dumbass.

“I was think fucking moron, but dumbass works too.” Cobra’s voice broke into Jellal’s thoughts. 

That’s annoying.

“Don’t give a fuck if you find it annoying. You’re a twat waffle that fucked up my life. I’ll annoy you until you die.” Cobra rasped.

Jellal sighed again and rubbed his forehead. Cobra was right. Jellal was a fucking moron, twat waffle.

Cobra barked a laugh. “Yes, I will do this the entire way back to the capitol.” he answered Jellal’s unasked question. “It’s what you get for being a complete asshole to Himerope.”

Jellal blinked at Cobra again. Himerope?

“I ain’t telling you fuck all, ace.” Cobra sneered.

Jellal nodded. He understood.

“You don’t understand a goddamn thing.” Cobra muttered.


End file.
